


The Healing Heart- Picking Up Pieces

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: The Healing Heart [1]
Category: Original Work, The Healing Heart
Genre: Animals, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape, Shooting, Weretiger, Werewolf, farm life, werebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: Solitude, the best farming had to offer to someone like me. Widowed and bitter at the world, I just wanted to be left alone and for my property to be left alone.





	1. The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work not base off any stories written. Hope you like!

My name is Dart, I'm 29 and a hermaphrodite. I live on a farm outside of town. When I was younger, I lived in the town of Arlin with my parents. When I turned 17, I moved in with my girlfriend, who owned this farm. We got married but she died 3 years later. She has been dead 8 years and I've kept the property, wanting to keep the only thing I have left of her.

I wake up hearing coyotes back onto my land, noticing the clock it's 4:48 AM. I haven't been sleeping much due to the increase of attacks. I quickly grab my shotgun turning on flashlight that's strapped to it and head outside. The horses are annoyed making a lot of noise from the barn, and then I hear the chickens. I start running quickly, jumping over the wooden fence, straight into the coop. I don't see any wild dogs, but there are feathers everywhere.

I scope out the outside of the coop, setting the shotgun down. I look at the damage to the wire fence. "Damn it" I spit on the ground and run my fingers through my short blond hair. I linger outside just listening hoping for it to come back. The sun's rays are now shining through. I lean down looking at the blood stained dirt. It must have taken off with the chicken the body was no where to be found.

"Coyote got away?" Someone says, grinning.

I jump up turning around and grab my chest. "God's ....Rye!!! What the fuck! You can't just sneak up on people! I carry guns out here!"

Rye is listening with an eyebrow raised, obviously enjoying this. Her arms crossed, leaning to the right, letting her red hair fall off her shoulders. The way her skin glows from the sun, pulls out her Indian tone. "Looks like someone is crabby." She grins and bites her lower lip.

Her smile is killing me. I'm getting this feeling fester inside me. I don't understand it and the hair on my skin raises. "I'm not crabby! Just tired of my property being messed with!"

Rye walks forward. I go to take a step back and realize that I'm already against the fence. "In the days of old battles we fought to keep land we needed to hunt on. Now money and paper is all one needs." She sounds disappointed. She stops inches from me and places a hand on my chest. Who really owns the land? Nature or man?" She is looking intently into my eyes.

Her hand feels like fire on my chest. I'm stunned and start to speak letting go of a breath I was unaware I was holding. "U-umm."

"Rye!!!" It's Rye's camp leader. Oh thank the Gods. I use the distraction to side step putting my hands deep in my pockets.

"Grrr.... Randy!" She Sprints over to him where they speak in hushed tones.

"I don't care! your not ready!" I hear him say and then point for Rye to head back up the hill. He nods his hat in my direction and I nod back before he starts up the hill behind her.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, and I rest on the porch after eating dinner. I crack a beer and watch the sunset, just like we use to do. I flash back, watching myself chase the woman I loved, so many years ago. "Let me make you feel better" I look up and Rye is standing over me. She slides into my lap, her hands go straight to my belt and she kisses me!

I jerk forward my beer splashing my pants. "Shit!" I grumble, looking around me and seeing no one. Just a dream, I give a heavy sigh and stand up. A loud howl jars my thoughts and I grab for my gun.

I see it this time! It's in the chicken fence. "That is no coyote.." That's a full blooded white wolf! I realize this and point in it's direction. I steady my hands and fire.

End of ch1


	2. Bite

As soon as my finger touches the trigger a wolf jumps up biting my arm. The shotgun goes off, pointed in the air, then I drop the gun. The wolf shakes its head dragging me to the ground. It ends up on top of me, jaw locked on my arm. I can feel the skin ripping beneath my flannel shirt. The wolf that was in the coop is now darting out and fleeing for the hill. The wolf on top of me lets go giving a ferocious growl before running off behind the hill.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I get up running for the house and grab the phone. "Alex, I got bit by a wolf.. yes, it's bad... ok, I'll see you soon." I hang up and start wrapping my arm in a towel.

After a few minutes the door swings open and a shorter woman with dark brown hair walks in carrying a large bag. "Dart, I came as quickly as I could. Let me see." Alex grabs my arm and gently removes the towel. "Ouch... Dart, you should-"

"-I'm not going the the damn hospital! I hate hospitals, and I hate doctors!" I interrupt her.

"I'm a doctor." She says while pouring a cleaning agent over my arm. It stings and I moan out, trying to keep my arm still. "I just worry about you." She says, sounding sad.

"Yeah, I know, but you're not wearing white operating gear ready to cut me open." I try to make her laugh.

"Dart, you should be getting out." She finishes the last stitch. "It's been years since you have been out."

"I don't want to be out. I don't want to get close to anyone ever again. I just want to be left alone." My voice is flat and sounds like I'm trying to convince myself of these words.

Alex wraps my arm up and then hands me a bottle of pills. "Take one every four to six hours, I will be back after my shift." She pats my shoulder before heading out the door.

Once she is gone I take a pill and head to my bed. I look at my clock. 8:34am. Once my eyes close, I pass out.

2:55pm. I wake up feeling a burning sensation on my arm. I hiss in pain grabbing a pill and go to the bathroom. I take the wrap off my arm a hold it under cold running water. After a few minutes, I rewrap my arm and grab a beer before heading out to the porch. Once I sit down I open the beer and take a heavy sip before placing the bottle down.

I grab a smoke, taking a drag, letting the burn hold before blowing the smoke out. It tastes awful and the smell becomes nasty. I look over the lit cigarette before putting it out. "Can't even enjoy a smoke anymore." My face is covered in sweat. I take the bottom portion of my shirt and wipe my face off. Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden? I finish my beer and head inside to the den, turning on a western.

10:45pm. Alex is sitting me up and putting a light in my eyes. "Dart! Do you know what day it is?" She starts checking my blood pressure with her fingers.

Waking up fully I could swear that I could smell her and I feel like I'm noticing her for the first time. "Monday I think..."

"You must have slept hard. My shift was 23 hours, it's Tuesday." She leans over me turning the tv off, when she leans back up she stumbles into me. She has a shocked expression in her blue eyes. Heavy bags from lack of sleep. "I'm sorry Dart!"

The smell of her so close makes me growl lowly. "You are beautiful." I say without thinking and grab for her waist. I expect her to pull away, or say no and give chase, but she kisses me, leaning into my body like a young cat clinging to someone to stay out of the rain.

As soon as the kiss starts, it stops. Alex pulls away searching my eyes. "I better go it's been a long-" I claim her mouth with mine, shifting my body so I can topple over her. My body heat rises more then just a fever. "Dart, your burning up!" Her hands press against my chest making my hips press into her. Alex gasps feeling my erection swollen against her.

I jump up, embarrassed more then anything. "I'm sorry... you're right, you best leave." I turn away running my fingers through my short hair walking towards my room.

"Wait!" Alex grabs my good hand swinging in front of me. "Please don't shut me out!" She pleads. "I just couldn't bare it."

I continue walking, but I grab her and pick her up kissing her and taking her to my bed. I wasn't feeling gentle, hell I wasn't feeling anything but need. A need I keep pushing away. Perhaps everything that's happened is taking its toll. I bite her lower lip before taking her shirt off, followed by unbuttoning her pants. She pulls my flannel button up off and I feel an excitement wash over me once I realize how much she wants me. After taking her pants off I can't help but stare. Alex is smaller than me yet more curvy. Her breasts were perfect, pink and bouncy about a handful was all one needed.

Alex grabs for my belt buckle and I clench back a bit. "Please, thrust me." It's like she was begging me to let her in. And perhaps I am too eager to be touched as well. I let her undo my belt followed by my pants. Even though I have underwear on, I know she could tell. She smiles and pushes me back so she can straddle my lap, and passionate kisses ensue. After awhile we both break to take our underwear off.

"Are you sure that you want me"? I look at her uncertain. She is playing with my breasts her thumbs moving around in circles around my nipples. Her movements are answer enough. I pull her close to kiss her and lay her under me. Kissing her deeply my fingers run down her sides, then to her inner thighs. She gasps and her hands have traveled from my breasts to my shaft. I moan loudly and move my fingers to her clit. She is soaked and my fingers easily move inside her.

"Please. I want you." She looks up at me, her blue eyes showing her need as they glisten. She pulls gently on my shaft to guide me inside her. "Gods yes!" Her head rolls back once I've entered her, and I can't help but rock into her. Those noises, I wanted more of that. I got harder as I continued, her voice helping me find my way. "Dart, you feel so good. Yes, right there!" I thrust my hips faster and grab her legs, putting them up on my shoulders. I wanted to hammer right into her, using a push-up formation. "F-fuck!" Alex cums hard, her muscles clinching around me, her juices spilling out over me. I cum instantly, throwing my head back giving out a loud groan slash whimper. I drop over her body feeling spent. We both pass out over the blankets and I sleep through this night having someone to hold.


End file.
